A Rising Star
by Junior BLD
Summary: Twink has always wondered if his best would be enough when it came time for him to rise into the sky. Now, a simple wish will determine if he has what it takes to be an outstanding star.


Twink floated into the Star Sanctuary. He had a lot on his mind, much more than normal Star Kids his age. He felt that the sanctuary was the only place he could go to think, and hoped he would receive guidance on what he could do to help the ones who needed him.

It was a star's job to grant wishes, but how could he- or any star, for that matter- hope to do that in such dire circumstances?

Only yesterday, Twink had been dreaming of what it would be like to rise into the sky. He had been imagining it for years. But, then that moment came, and it wasn't the joyful moment he had envisioned.

Twink had been playing tag with some of the younger star kids in the snowy, icy, region of Starborn Valley when Merle called his name. His curiosity brimming, Twink left his friends and went to the wizard's house. "Was it finally time?" he wondered.

"Twink, my young friend…" the wizard said softly. "I have received a message from the stars."

"Really?" Twink asked hopefully, his heart doing a summersault inside his chest.

Merle nodded, and Twink saw that his eyes were shining with anticipation. "My friend. It is your time to rise into the sky."

Twink gasped and flitted around the room with glee! "Yahoo!" he cried, imagining a happy reunion with those who rose into the sky before him and a brand new life with the stars above. Of course he would miss his friends down here in the valley, but he knew that they would someday join him in the sky as well.

After saying goodbye to the other star kids, Twink went back to merle and the wizard used his magic to teleport the young star kid to Shooting Star Summit so he could take the leap to Star Haven.

But, his arrival in the stars' dwelling was nothing like he had pictured. Things in the sky were absolute chaos!

Bowser had attacked Star Haven. The Star Rod was stolen, the honorable Star Spirits were missing, and the fair Mushroom Kingdom princess had been captured.

Twink had quickly received word of what happened, and he was shocked beyond belief. He had been preparing for his new life in the sky, but he never expected everything to go so wrong.

Today, he stared around at the unoccupied pillars that usually seated the seven Star Spirits and felt an emptiness inside of him. What could he do to save them? If only he were a more splendid star, then maybe he could actually help.

Twink hovered in the sanctuary, these thoughts swirling in his mind, when he heard a maiden's voice flow like water through the large, empty chamber.

"Oh… Please… If only somebody could help me…"

Twink realized with a start that it was the voice of the captured Princess Peach pleading for help all the way from Bowser's castle, which was now suspended way up in the sky.

At times, it was common to hear the voices of mortals within the walls of the star sanctuary because this was where all of their wishes went, straight to the seven Star Spirits. But now, Twink was the only one there, so it fell to him to grant the princess's wish.

Twink felt somewhat uneasy, but the prospect of fulfilling someone's wishes was exciting. Without waiting another second, he got ready to take his leave.

He had only just begun his journey to the dreaded Koopa King's castle, when a troubling thought occurred to him. It was that same thought that had plagued his mind even in Starborn Valley before he was called into the sky. What if he wasn't good enough to help? He was only a kid, and this was his first official wish. What if he failed?

"Don't think like that!" Twink scolded himself as he flew onward above the sky. "You can do this."

Soon, the red, flagged, towers of Peach's magnificent Castle came into view, and Twink's heart pounded inside his chest. He tried to ignore the terrifying Bowser face built onto the Koopa King's castle below that made turning back seem like a pretty good idea.

Twink thought of the honorable Star Spirits, who were trapped and in need of a hero to rescue them, about Mario, who Bowser had rendered unconscious with the Star Rod, and Princess Peach, who was even now pleading for help. He thought of the poor residents of the Mushroom Kingdom who were waiting and wishing for things to be well again.

"I'll do what I can to help you all." Twink whispered. He took a deep, calming, breath and flew towards the castle, coming to a stop at the door of Peach's balcony.


End file.
